King Candy/Gallery
Images of King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Promotional King Candy's stats.png|King Candy's stats king-candy.jpg|King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynnchel, and Duncan in a promotional art wreck-it-ralph-wallpaper_KingCandy-1680x1050.jpg|King Candy promotional poster 23251/232507377/192406_298556376925870_777012644_o.jpg.jpg king candy wallpaper.jpg|King Candy wallpaper 258px-Kcdisney.jpeg|King Candy's pose Concept art New Wreck-It Ralph Concept Art - Charcter Designs 2.jpg|Concept art of King Candy tumblr_mcpl2yy14k1rjlqpvo6_1280.jpg|Computer graphic picture of King Candy Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o6 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynnchel, Duncan, and the Sugar Rush citizens WIR - Sugar Rush Racers with Candy art.jpg|Concept art of King Candy in the racing line-up turbo desing.jpg|Turbo concept art design kingcandycastlewalls.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's palace interior Billcandyart.jpg KingCandySW.jpg|Early concepts of King Candy by Scott Watanabe. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|King Candy and the cops pursue Vanellope and Ralph, by Lorelay Bove. Kcereckitralphconcept.jpg|Early designs for King Candy and Sour Bill Turbo3d.jpg|3D models of Turbo 18-wreck-it-ralph-concept-art-characters.jpg.jpg|A sketch of King Candy Wreck+It+Ralph+-+Candy+startingline+copy.jpg.jpg|Concept art of King Candy at the starting lines imagesCA6VWPFR.jpg|TurboTime's logo 62944822787.jpg|Artwork of the Turbo Pop Vinyl figure Kingcandy_wirvideogame.jpg 77116207380.jpg Sugar+Rush+Box+Art+6.21.11.jpg bug+turbo1.jpg bug+turbo2.jpg bug+turbo3.jpg KCGrandstand.jpg Wreck it ralph line up.jpg|''Wreck It Ralph'' cast height chart Early king candy concept art 1.jpg Early king candy concept art 2.jpg Early king candy concept art 3.jpg King Candy by Chad Stubblefield.jpg King Candy Wreck It Ralph concept art D23.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet Dark Web concept.jpg|Concept art from Ralph Breaks the Internet, with an homage to Turbo in the upper right corner Screenshots ''Wreck-It Ralph HELLOOOO!!!.JPG|King Candy jumping out of the curtains King Candy and Sour Bill DisneyRalph.jpg wreckitralphrosterracebillcandy.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill at the opening race ceremony WIR - King Candy initiates coin registration.jpg|King Candy tossing his coin WIR - King Candy shocked.png|King Candy and Sour Bill see Vanellope at the opening race ceremony Kingbillshock.jpg|King Candy witnessing the destruction Ralph caused WIR - King Candy's Throne.jpg|King Candy on his throne WIR - Candy greets his prisoner.jpg|"I'm King Candy" CandyBillWynchelDuncan MeetsRalph.jpg WIR - It's salmon.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill becoming suspicious of Ralph's presence in ''Sugar Rush King_Candy_and_Sour_Bill_08.png|King Candy laughs when Ralph mentions that he had his own medal WIR - You game-jumped?!.jpg|''You game jumped!?'' KingCandy-Going-Turbo.jpg|King Candy disappointed of Ralph game jumping WIR - Candy threatens Ralph.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill confronting Ralph with the Oreo guards WIR - Candy learns about the medal.png|"'Children of the candy-corn?' What are you talking about-" Ralphcandy.jpg Garlic breath.JPG|King Candy annoying Ralph Turbo-Tastic!.png|Turbo's catchphrase in Turbo Time Turbo_Twins.png|Turbo wins a trophy. turbo jealous.png|Turbo gets jealous of RoadBlasters. Turbo-road-blasters.jpg Turbo-road-blasters2.jpg WIR - King Candy catches the heroes.jpg|King Candy, Wynnchel and Duncan confronting Ralph and Vanellope Get_them!.jpg|"Get them!" WIR - Candy loses trail.png WIR - Search for the glitch.jpg|King Candy ordering Wynnchel and Duncan to find Vanellope King-candy-sour-bill-wynchel-duncan.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg WIR - Candy turns to desperate measures.png Codeswir.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill entering the code room WIR - Candy nabs the medal.png|King Candy grabbing the medal code from the winner's cup code box Candycode.jpg|King Candy's code box Sugarcodescandy.jpg|King Candy in Sugar Rush's codes wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-9.jpg|King Candy waving to Ralph Kingcandyglasses.jpg|"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?!" candy-and-ralph.jpg WIR - Candy gives Ralph his medal.jpg|"It's yours! Go ahead! Take it!" WIR - Candy explains his motives.jpg|"All I ask is that you hear me out." WIR - Potential Sugar Rush Disaster.jpg|King Candy and the subject in a "foreshadow" of when the game's unplugged because of Vanellope Kingcandyralph2012.jpg|"Can I count on you to talk a little sense to her?" Disneyvillainkingcandycodes.jpg|King Candy deleting Vanellope's code King Candy using the chest.jpg|King Candy locking up Sugar Rush's memories WIR - Candy enters the race.jpg Royal Racer Powerup.jpg|King Candy with Sweet-Seekers WIR - King Candy in the Ice track.png Kingcandy.jpg|King Candy shocked to see Vanellope King_Candy_attacking_Vanellope.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope during the Random Roster Race WIR - Candy strikes the Candy Kart.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9605.jpg|King Candy gets glitched. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9608.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9609.jpg|"I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9611.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg Turbo revealed.JPG|Turbo's face becoming 8-bit, after being revealed Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9629.jpg|Turbo looking at himself. WIR - Turbo to Candy.jpg|Turbo glitching into King Candy WIR - Turbo boasts.jpg|Turbo introduces himself to Vanellope. WIR - Turbo Thumbs Up.png|Turbo puts his classic thumbs-up pose to the viewer. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg Turboram.jpg|Turbo trying to ram Vanellope into a wall Wreck-It Ralph - Candy harms Vanellope.png|''"End of the line, glitch!"'' WIR - Vanellope escapes Turno.png|Vanellope glitching away from Turbo Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-9721.jpg|A Cy-Bug is about to devour Turbo. WIR - Turbo gets devoured.png|Turbo is shocked to see the Cy-Bug. Turbocybugcandy.jpg|Turbo grinning evilly at Ralph WIR - Cy-Bug Turbo to Candy.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9998.jpg|Turbo/King Candy revealing his transformation. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10009.jpg|Ralph listening to Cy-Bug Turbo's plan. Kingcandybug.jpg|"I should thank you..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10020.jpg|"...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" WIR - Cy-Bug Turbo corners Ralph.jpg|Ralph versus Cy-Bug Turbo wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10037.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo chasing Ralph. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10062.jpg|"I'm not through with you yet!" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10063.jpg Letswatchherdie.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo forcing Ralph to watch Vanellope get killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10298.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to stop the other Cy-Bugs from flying into the cola beacon. Wreck-it-ralph-807.png Tumblr n366bp1Vef1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to resist his Cy-Bug programming. Cybugkingdeath.jpg Turbodeath.png|Cy-Bug Turbo getting closer, to the cola beacon wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo finally reaches the cola beacon, and his death. Video games ''Disney Crossy Road TurboDisneyCrossyRoad.png King_Candy_Crossy_Road.PNG Cy-Bug_King_Candy_Crossy_Road.PNG Christmas_King_Candy_Crossy_Road.PNG Miscellaneous King Candy Disney INFINITY Cybug.jpg|King Candy in ''Disney INFINITY King Candy Sugar Rush game stats.png|King Candy's stats from the online Sugar Rush game Disney Epic Quest Character Line up.jpeg|''Disney Epic Quest'' line-up EmojiBlitzKingCandy.png|King Candy's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz 13A96BAC-8552-4F91-9707-ABFF012674B4.jpeg Printed VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|King Candy furious at Vanellope in the Little Golden Book. KCBillScan1.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book. Kckartbook.jpg|Artwork of King Candy in his kart in a storybook adaption Kcsbgb.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book adaption Kccbgb.jpg|King Candy in his kart, after speaking with Ralph in a storybook adaption KCComic2.png|King Candy in the Malaysian graphic novel. KCComic1.png|King Candy destroying Vanellope's code in the comic. KCbugComic3.png|King Candy's demise in the comic. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg Lcgoldebbook.jpg 3455432.jpg kingcandyisturbogolden.jpg|Turbo in the golden book adaptions Tumblr mz9kcrfcUm1rti3hfo2 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mebvw609rI1qixbj6.jpg tumblr_mebvzdW1wt1qixbj6.jpg|King Candy as a Cy-Bug in the Golden Books adaption Kingcandychase.jpg KingCandy_Bill_Look.jpg Merchandise King Candy Racer.jpg|A King Candy figure complete with his race kart/throne pop-kingcandy.jpg|King Candy Pop Vinyl Figure Concept Art of King Candy.png|A King Candy pin 51EMBGyQb+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|''Sugar Rush'' figure set Wreck-It Ralph - Mystery Set - King Candy ONLY.jpeg|A King Candy pin Kcsodamountinpindisney.jpg|A King Candy Disney Soda Fountain pin wreckItKing.jpg.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of King Candy at the 13 Reflections of Evil event at Epcot (featuring the Royal Racer and Sour Bill) Turbovinyl.jpg|A custom Vinylmation figure of Turbo at the 13 Reflections of Evil event at Epcot Funko Pop! Turbo.jpg|Turbo Pop Vinyl figure SugarRush 2014 Pinset.jpg tumblr_nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1_250.jpg Disney Chrismtas Pins 2014.jpg King-Candy-January-Calendar-Disney-Pin.png King Candy Sour Bill LE Pin 2015.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg Wreck it Ralph Dorbz SDCC 2016 Exclusive.jpg King Candy pin.jpg Miscellaneous WIR_Magazine_scans_.jpg Tumblr_nbxf46TKQn1tbugq6o2_1280.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg IMG 4828 zpsfd50bd25.jpg|An illustration of recent Disney Villains from the Walt Disney Animation building at Disney's Hollywood Studios (circa 2014). Os-vanellopes-sweets-treats.jpg|On the Disney Cruise Line King Candy Disney cruise.jpg|King Candy on the Disney Cruise Line D23 Christmas Eric Goldberg.jpg|An illustration of various Disney characters in honor of D23's Christmas by Eric Goldberg Disney Villains Delightfully Evil King Candy .jpg|A portrait of King Candy featured in Disney Villains: Delightfully Evil - The Creation, The Inspiration, The Fascination. Category:Character galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries